familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
September 3
Events *36 BC - In the battle of Naulochus, Marcus Vipsanius Agrippa, admiral of Octavian, defeats Sextus Pompeius, son of Pompey, thus ending Pompeian resistance to the Second Triumvirate. * 301 - San Marino, one of the smallest nations in the world and the world's oldest republic still in existence, is founded by Saint Marinus. *1189 - Richard I of England (a.k.a. Richard "the Lionheart") is crowned at Westminster. *1260 - The Mamluks defeat the Mongols at the Battle of Ain Jalut in Palestine, marking their first decisive defeat and the point of maximum expansion of the Mongol Empire. *1650 - Third English Civil War: Battle of Dunbar *1651 - Third English Civil War: Battle of Worcester - Charles II of England is defeated in the last main battle of the war. *1666 - The Royal Exchange burnt down in the Great Fire of London *1777 - Cooch's Bridge - Skirmish of American Revolutionary war in New Castle County, Delaware where the Flag of the United States was flown in battle for the first time. *1783 - American Revolutionary War: The war ends with the signing of the Treaty of Paris by the United States and the Kingdom of Great Britain. *1798 - Weeklong battle of St. George's Caye begun between Spanish and British off the coast of Belize. *1838 - Dressed in a sailor's uniform and carrying identification papers provided by a Free Black seaman, future abolitionist Frederick Douglass boards a train in Maryland on his way to freedom from slavery. *1855 - Indian Wars: In Nebraska, 700 soldiers under American General William S. Harney avenge the Grattan Massacre by attacking a Sioux village, killing 100 men, women, and children. *1861 - American Civil War: Confederate General Leonidas Polk invades neutral Kentucky, prompting the state legislature to ask for Union assistance. *1870 - Franco-Prussian War: the Siege of Metz begins, which will result in a decisive Prussian victory on October 23. *1874 - The congress of the state of México elevates Naucalpan to the category of Villa, with the title of "Villa de Juárez". *1878 - Over 640 die when the crowded pleasure boat Princess Alice collides with the Bywell Castle in the River Thames. * 1914 - William leaves the country after just six months due to opposition to his rule. *1929 - Dow Jones Industrial Average reached all time high at the time (381.17), which was shortly followed by the Crash of 1929. *1933 - Yevgeniy Abalakov reaches the highest point of the Soviet Union - Communism Peak (7495 m). *1935 - Sir Malcolm Campbell reaches 304.331 miles per hour on the Bonneville Salt Flats in Utah, becoming the first person to drive an automobile over 300 mph *1939 - World War II begins when France, the United Kingdom, New Zealand, and Australia declare war on Germany after the invasion of Poland, starting the Allies. *1942 - World War II: Uprising of the Jewish ghetto in Lakhva occurs. *1943 - World War II: Mainland Italy is invaded by Allied forces for the first time in the war. *1944 - Holocaust: Diarist Anne Frank and her family are placed on the last transport train from Westerbork to Auschwitz, arriving three days later. *1951 - The first long-running American television soap opera, Search for Tomorrow, airs its first episode on the CBS network. *1954 - The People's Liberation Army begin shelling the ROC-controlled islands of Quemoy. * 1954 - The German U-Boat U-505 began its move from a specially constructed dock to its final site at Chicago's Museum of Science and Industry. *1967 - Dagen H in Sweden: traffic changes from driving on the left to driving on the right overnight *1971 - Qatar becomes an independent state *1976 - Viking program: The Viking 2 spacecraft lands at Utopia Planitia on Mars. *1991 - In Hamlet, a grease fire breaks out at the Imperial Foods chicken processing plant, killing 25 people. *1994 - Sino-Soviet Split: Russia and the People's Republic of China agree to de-target their nuclear weapons against each other. *1995 - eBay founded. *1997 - A Vietnam Airlines Tupolev TU-134 crashes on approach into Phnom Penh airport, killing 64. *2004 - The Beslan school massacre ends in the deaths of approximately 344 people, mostly teachers and children. Births *1034 - Emperor Go-Sanjō of Japan (d. 1073) *1499 - Diane de Poitiers, mistress of Henri II of France (d. 1566) *1568 - Adriano Banchieri, Italian composer (d. 1634) *1675 - Paul Dudley, Attorney-General of Massachusetts (d. 1751) *1693 - Charles Radclyffe, British politician (d. 1746) *1695 - Pietro Locatelli, Italian composer (d. 1764) *1710 - Abraham Trembley, Swiss naturalist (d. 1784) *1724 - Guy Carleton, British soldier and Governor of Quebec (d. 1808) *1781 - Eugène de Beauharnais, son of Josephine de Beauharnais (d. 1824) *1810 - Paul Kane, Canadian painter (d. 1871) *1820 - George Hearst, (d. 1891) American businessman and father of newspaper tycoon William Randolph Hearst. *1849 - Sarah Orne Jewett, American writer (d. 1909) *1851 - Olga Konstantinovna of Russia, Queen of Greece (d. 1926) *1856 - Louis Sullivan, American architect (d. 1924) *1869 - Fritz Pregl, Slovenian chemist, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 1930) *1875 - Ferdinand Porsche, Austrian automotive engineer (d. 1951) *1887 - Frank Christian, American musician (d. 1973) *1897 - Sally Benson, American writer (d. 1972) *1899 - Frank Macfarlane Burnet, Australian biologist, recipient of the Nobel Prize in Physiology or Medicine (d. 1985) *1900 - Maurice Dobb, British economist (d. 1976) * 1900 - Urho Kekkonen, Finnish politician (d. 1986) *1901 - Eduard van Beinum, Dutch conductor (d. 1959) *1905 - Carl David Anderson, American physicist, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 1991) *1907 - Loren Eiseley, American anthropologist (d. 1977) *1908 - Lev Semenovich Pontryagin, Russian mathematician (d. 1988) *1910 - Kitty Carlisle, American actress and television personality (d. 2007) * 1910 - Maurice Papon, French Nazi collaborator (d. 2007) *1911 - Bernard Mammes, American cyclist (d. 2000) *1913 - Alan Ladd, American actor (d. 1964) *1914 - Dixy Lee Ray, American politician (d. 1994) *1916 - Eddie Stanky, American baseball player (d. 1999) *1918 - Helen Wagner, American actress *1921 - Marguerite Higgins, American reporter and war correspondent,Pulitzer prize winner *1921 - Thurston Dart, English harpsichordist and conductor (d. 1971) *1923 - Mort Walker, American cartoonist *1925 - Hank Thompson, American singer (d. 2007) *1926 - Alison Lurie, American novelist * 1926 - Irene Papas, Greek actress *1928 - Gaston Thorn, President of the European Commission(d. 2007) *1929 - Carlo Clerici, Swiss cyclist (d. 2007) *1930 - Cherry Wilder, New Zealand author (d. 2002) *1931 - Dick Motta, American basketball coach *1933 - Tompall Glaser, American singer *1934 - Freddie King, American musician (d. 1976) *1938 - Eileen Brennan, American actress * 1938 - Caryl Churchill, English playwright * 1938 - Ryoji Noyori, Japanese chemist, Nobel Prize laureate *1940 - Eduardo Galeano, Uruguayan journalist * 1940 - Pauline Collins, English actress *1941 - Sergei Dovlatov, Russian writer (d. 1990) *1942 - Al Jardine, American musician (the Beach Boys) * 1942 - John Shrapnel, English actor *1943 - Valerie Perrine, American actress *1943 - Frank Lister, Soccer player *1947 - Eric Bell, Irish guitarist (Thin Lizzy) * 1947 - Kjell Magne Bondevik, Norwegian politician *1949 - Patriarch Peter VII of Alexandria (d. 2004) * 1949 - José Pekerman, Argentine football manager *1950 - Doug Pinnick, American bassist and singer (King's X) *1953 - Jean-Pierre Jeunet, French film director *1955 - Steve Jones, English musician (Sex Pistols) *1956 - Pat McGeown, Provisional Irish Republican Army member *1957 - Garth Ancier, American television executive *1959 - Merritt Butrick, American actor (d. 1989) *1962 - Costas Mandylor, Australian-born actor *1963 - Amber Lynn, American porn star *1964 - Junaid Jamshed, Pakistani singer * 1964 - Adam Curry, Internet entrepreneur * 1964 - Holt McCallany, American actor *1965 - Charlie Sheen, American actor *1966 - Vladimir Ryzhkov, Russian politician *1969 - John Fugelsang, American actor * 1969 - Dominic West, British actor *1970 - Gareth Southgate, English footballer *1971 - Chabeli Iglesias, Spanish journalist *1972 - Natalia Estrada, Spanish model and actress * 1972 - Martin Straka, Czech ice hockey player *1973 - Jennifer Paige, American singer/songwriter * 1973 - Damon Stoudamire, American basketball player * 1973 - Norihiko Hibino, Japanese composer *1974 - Clare Kramer, American actress *1975 - Cristobal Huet, French hockey player *1976 - Vivek Oberoi, Indian actor * 1976 - Ashley Jones, American actress * 1976 - Jevon Kearse, American football player *1977 - Olof Mellberg, Swedish footballer * 1977 - Rui Marques, Angolan footballer *1978 - John Curtis, English footballer * 1978 - Paul Moor, English ten-pin bowler * 1978 - Michal Rozsival, Czech ice hockey player * 1978 - Nick Wechsler, American actor * 1978 - Valfar, Norwegian heavy metal vocalist/musician (Windir) (d. 2004) *1979 - Tomo Miličević, Croatian-born American musician (30 Seconds to Mars) *1980 - The B.G., American rapper * 1980 - Daniel Ruben Bilos, Argentinian footballer * 1980 - Cone, Canadian bassist (Sum 41) * 1980 - Jennie Finch, American softball player *1981 - Fearne Cotton, British television presenter *1982 - Kaori Natori, Japanese singer and model * 1982 - Andrew McMahon, American singer and songwriter *1983 - Nicky Hunt, English footballer * 1983 - Augusto Farfus, Brazilian racing driver * 1983 - Marcus McCauley, American football player *1984 - Garrett Hedlund, American actor *1985 - Scott Carson, English footballer * 1985 - Kelvin Wilson, English footballer *1986 - Shaun White, American snowboarder *1987 - Chris Fountain, English actor *1993 - Rina Koike, Japanese junior idol Deaths *1402 - Gian Galeazzo Visconti, Duke of Milan (b. 1351) *1420 - Robert Stewart, regent of Scotland *1592 - Robert Greene, English writer (b. 1558) *1634 - Edward Coke, English colonial entrepreneur and jurist (b. 1552) *1653 - Claudius Salmasius, French classical scholar (b. 1588) *1658 - Oliver Cromwell, Lord Protector of England (b. 1599) *1662 - William Lenthall, English politician (b. 1591) *1720 - Henri de Massue, French soldier and diplomat (b. 1648)\ *1722 - Ivan Skoropadsky, Hetman of Ukraine (b. 1646) *1729 - Jean Hardouin, French scholar (b. 1646) *1766 - Archibald Bower, Scottish historian (b. 1686) *1808 - John Montgomery, American Continental Congressman (b. 1722) *1857 - John McLoughlin, Canadian trapper (b. 1784) *1860 - Aleksey Khomyakov, Russian poet (b. 1804) *1866 - Konstantin Flavitsky, Russian painter (b. 1830) *1883 - Ivan Turgenev, Russian author (b. 1818) *1886 - William W. Snow, American politician (b. 1812) *1893 - James Harrison, Scottish-born inventor (b. 1816) *1903 - Joseph Skipsey, British poet (b. 1832) *1914 - Albéric Magnard, French composer (b. 1865) *1948 - Edvard Beneš, President of Czechoslovakia (b. 1884) *1961 - Robert E. Gross, American businessman (b. 1897) *1962 - E. E. Cummings, American poet (b. 1894) *1963 - Louis MacNeice, Irish poet (b. 1907) *1964 - Stewart Holbrook, American author (b. 1893) *1967 - James Dunn, American actor (b. 1905) *1968 - Isabel Withers, American actress (b. 1896) *1969 - John Lester, American cricketer (b. 1871) *1970 - Vince Lombardi, American football coach (b. 1913) * 1970 - "Blind Owl" Wilson, American musician (Canned Heat) (b. 1943) *1974 - Harry Partch, American composer (b. 1901) *1980 - Duncan Renaldo, American actor (b. 1904) *1981 - Alec Waugh, English writer (b. 1898) *1987 - Morton Feldman, American composer (b. 1926) *1991 - Frank Capra, American film director (b. 1897) *1994 - James T. Aubrey, American television executive (b. 1918) * 1994 - Billy Wright, English former footballer (b. 1924) * 1994 - Major Lance, American singer (b. 1939) *1996 - Emily Kame Kngwarreye, Australian artist (b. 1910) *2000 - Edward Anhalt, American screenwriter (b. 1914) *2001 - Pauline Kael, American film critic (b. 1919) * 2001 - Thuy Trang, American actress (b. 1973) *2002 - W. Clement Stone, American entrepreneur (b. 1902) *2003 - Paul Jennings Hill, American anti-abortion murderer (b. 1954) *2005 - Richard S.R. Fitter, British ornithologist and botanist (b. 1913) * 2005 - William Rehnquist, Chief Justice of the United States (b. 1924) *2007 - Jane Tomlinson, British charity fund raiser (b. 1964) * 2007 - Steve Ryan, American actor (b. 1947) * 2007 - Syd Jackson, Māori activist and trade unionist (b. 1939) Holidays and observances *RC Saints - Pope Gregory I, Saint Marinus, Remaclus. *Qatar - Independence Day (from Great Britain, 1971). *San Marino - Foundation (301) by Saint Marinus. *Taiwan/Republic of China - Armed Forces Day. *Australia - Flag Day. *Tunisia - Memorial Day *United States - Labor Day, 2007 *Canada - Labour Day, 2007 External links * BBC: On This Day * * On This Day in Canada ---- Category:September